


I'm Gay

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen confront the demon lord of lust. All the guys fall for her spell, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gay

How they got into this mess was beyond him. The last thing he remembered was going to a disturbance that Gennai told them about. Unfortunately, for them, this disturbance was the Demon Lord of Lust, Lilithmon. His eye twitched as she placed a spell on all the guys.

"I affect all men, both human and Digimon!" the Digimon laughed. All the girls were furious as the guys eyed her like she was their true love. Even his boyfriend was eyeing her like that. Oh, he didn't like that one bit.

His eye twitched again. He narrowed his eyes at the Digimon as she swayed her bosom back and forth. He lifted his hand and smacked the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Ow! What was that for Ken?"

Ken lifted a navy brow at his boyfriend. Oh, he was well aware that his boyfriend had no idea what he was doing under that Digimon's influence. However, that didn't mean he liked what he was seeing. "You. Only. Have Eyes. For. Me." Ken spoke each word clearly and in a tone that boarded displeasure, seriousness, and anger. "You are my knight. I will not share you. Do I make myself clear Takeru Takaishi?" Takeru nodded frantically.

"Sorry, Ken," he apologized. "I didn't mean to fall under her spell." Ken sighed. He couldn't blame his boyfriend. His boyfriend was bi after all. It wasn't his fault. Although, Ken never thought he would be this jealous. He was not. He will deny it if anyone brought it up.

"How is this possible?" the Digimon asked. Her distraction broke the spell from the others. "How are you not affected by my spell? You are a male and should be affected by my beauty."

Ken looked at her, unamused. He lifted a brow and just looked at her, completely unaffected. Ken did, however, had to make Takeru looked away from the evil Digimon.

"No offence, but I don't find you that attractive."

Lilithmon staggered back. "WHAT? That's not possible! I'm the most beautiful Digimon in the Digital World! How are you not attracted to this?" She gestured to her sexy body.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Easy. I'm gay. I don't see females in that way."


End file.
